disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Candifloss-official/VOTING HERE~ DC Youtube show
Main Characters Rikumi (Awesomeperson110) Rusty (Rustyscreech) Red (Redmonkey101) Mist (Mist566) Maria/Mari (Lilderpderp) Lovie (123lovelost) Ro (Rapunzelosum) Cakie/RWC (Rottweilercake) Birdie (Birdie lol) Bella/Mooney (Moon0123) Spark (Totally me245) Candi (Candifloss) Sara/Sarah (Ilovemulan) Mully (Mulligan100) Sam (Sameehagirl11) Okay so DONT VOTE FOR YOURSELF PLEASE. I dont know if it lets you vote more than once but the voting limit is 3. So no more than 3 votes. Keep it fair! ^-^ Also if you want your character in this I can always edit it, so add it on BBJ's blog or tell me on this one. Plot Ideas Bobojoe: Pilot idea: This has to be mainly about introducing the characters. It'll be our first day of school, and we're all nervous about the transfer from public school and have never met before then. The first thing on our schedules is to go to an assembly where they tell us a bit about the school and what goes on there. We'll have some quick overviews of the characters' behaviors by this point so we'll already have an idea of what they're like. However, when we get to our class our teacher assigns us a group project between our work tables where we have to write and illustrate a storybook, and we all have to cooperate somehow to work on completing it. After the conflict is established and the teacher allows us to start working, the episode ends and sets up for the next one. AwesomePerson: So my idea is basically all of us are celebrating a fellow Creator's DC anniversary, and our surprise is a tour of the school. When we come to the DC art room, we hear worried voices. We go in, and we find the DC workers worrying about losing fund for the school, and we raise money within the day to help. And in return, they say when they retire, they will pass the school onto us in gratitude. And we get all excited and ask when. They're like, NOW, and then give us the title deed to the school. Then they leave us with our mouths hanging wide open.. xD RustyScreech: So, basically, we've pretty much been in the school for a while, when a new artist comes in (probably the character of the most recent wikier). There she sees all the awesome art of the people already here, and she begins to feel a little unimportant. Just as she's about to give up, one of us comes along, praises her art for what it is, and BOOM, instant friend. Along the episode, you get a general idea of how the school rolls. Ilovemulan: A new student enters DC school and finds it hard to fit in with the others. She is talented, but she can't express herself in drawings and she is a naughty girl. She then finds another girl, who though is in the school for a long time but has no friends. The new girl has a kind heart and she befriends the other girl.They soon become fast friends. The episodes will follow the main girl and other characters' adventures...there could be art galleries (like we have in DC) and who ever's art is put up in the gallery becomes popular. There could be art theft as well. There would be different characters with different personalities like shy, naughty, studious, short tempered, fun-loving, intelligent and so on. If you want to check out the characters more check out this blog>>> http://disneycreate.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bo_Bo_Joe/Disney_Create_show_references Category:Blog posts